How Did I Ever Come to Love You?
by Vienamarie
Summary: "It seemed impossible at first, but looking back, I was glad I got lost in that storm..." Bakura x OC and rated M for sexual themes upcoming. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know how I came to love him..._

_ But I did._

**_ And I can honestly say, I don't mind that._**

**_~*~ Chapter One ~*~_**

* * *

><p>I rapped my fingers on the desk and stared out the window at the rain.<p>

Great, I thought. I'd have to walk home in that if it didn't let up in the next hour.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, and turned to see a familiar pair of bright, big, brown eyes look back at my own emerald orbs.

"I can give you a ride home if you like, Violet?" offered my best friend, Alison Okayama. We'd met several years back when I saw some kids tugging on her pony tail.

I beat them up and we just... kind of went from there, later finding out it was because she had two mothers. It didn't bother _me_, but obviously it bothered multiple others. I didn't even have a mother, so who could I be one to judge either way?

I shook my head and stopped tapping the desk, focusing my attention on her. "Nah. Your parents give me rides all the time. I feel like I owe you too much."

"Well, buy my next lunch and we'll call it even, then." she laughed. "It's fine, my mothers love you!" Someone snickered when she said "mothers", but she rolled her eyes and focused on the conversation.

I took another look outside and sighed. I really wasn't in the mood for catching a cold today, so with reluctance I agreed, and our teacher entered just as the bell rang. Someone was walking behind him, carrying a bag over his shoulder. He instantly grabbed my attention.

In fact, he grabbed everyone's attention. Even the slackers in the back of the room stopped texting long enough to look up at him.

"Is...is that his _hair_?" one of the other kids asked, and the class erupted into snickers. I myself was too awestruck to think about that remark, mostly because I was curious about it myself.

It was pure white; the boy himself looked like a ghost. Was he an albino, I wondered? I couldn't see his eyes, so I couldn't tell.

Then he looked up. _'Oh wow. What a deep brown...'_

"Everyone quiet down, please." said Mr. Baker, our English teacher. "This is Bakura, your new classmate. I don't want anyone picking on our new friend, here. As you all have probably figured out, he is an albino."

Cherilee, a stereotypical, self-absorbed prep, raised her hand. "I thought albinos had red eyes. His are brown. He has to be a fake, Mr. Baker."

"Well, unless his mother and father also dye their hair and powder every inch of their bodies, I'm afraid I'll have to tell you that you're wrong, Cherilee." said Mr. Baker. Cherilee shrank back in her seat and feverishly picked at her skirt while everyone snickered. "Bakura, would you like to say something? Maybe tell us your hobbies and such?" he always did this with new students to boost their confidence. I myself didn't enjoy it when I came to Domino High School, and I bet he doesn't either.

"No thank you." muttered Bakura. And again, I was caught by surprise.

"You're British?" I blurted out. I covered my mouth and blushed while a few girls sighed dreamily. New boy already had some fangirls.

He caught my eyes and stared at me for a few moments, which made me uneasy. My spine began to tingle, like it usually did when I sensed something out of order.

But he just nodded and looked to Mr. Baker. "No thank you." he said again.

"Alright. I can understand you being shy. Why don't you go ahead and sit next to Violet? She's right there."

I gulped when my spine tingled again.

* * *

><p><em>Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!<em>

Everyone stood and hurried to get out of the room, glad the day was finally done. The first thing I noticed as I stood to gather my books was all the whispering and giggling as people looked at Bakura. I felt bad for blurting out my comment earlier, so I set my stuff on my desk and decided to try again.

With a hesitant breath, I extended my hand as I approached.

"Hi. I'm Violet Rose. It's nice to meet you, Bakura." I said with a nervous smile.

He looked at me again for several moments before lightly taking my hand. I stifled a gasp while we shook our hello's.

His hands were so cold! I felt like I was gripping an icicle. He must've noticed, because he retracted and shoved them in the pockets of his black jeans.

"So," I began, trying for a conversation. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. Was your voice always so deep?"

Bakura's expression didn't change. It remained blank, which made me wonder for a second if he was good at Poker. He shrugged and turned back to gathering his books.

"I guess so." he said, bending down to pick up his bag. Several strands of hair fell down over his shoulder as he moved, and for the first time I noticed how long it was. It stretched down to his midriff. I'd never seen a man with hair so long and wild before. I think if I'd ever tried to touch it my fingers would be lost in it's locks forever.

Mesmerized, I found myself reaching out to do just that. I caught myself and retracted just as he straightened again.

"Could you tell me how to get to the entrance from here?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just head out, go up the stairs and take a left. The double doors should be right there. Do you ride a bus?"

He shook his head and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Walker."

"But it's storming out there!" I said, looking outside. I could barely see out onto the sidewalk from in here. "Won't you get lost?"

But he was already out the door by the time I looked back, alabaster mane and all. I blinked once and sighed. It couldn't be helped, I guess, and gathered my own belongings. I needed to get home and feed my husky, Fenrir.

Alison was patiently waiting for me outside the classroom door with a sincerely apologetic look on her face. I already knew what was up.

"Go ahead, I don't mind the walk." I smiled brightly. "You know I love the rain."

She looked at her feet. "I'm sorry. The moms are in a hurry and don't have time to drop you off and I still gotta go meet Yari at the game shop..I'll make it up-"

I grasped her shoulders. "Alicat," I said, using her nick name. "Don't. Worry. About it. Okay?"

She nodded and slowly made her way outside to the car. With a beep, they were off and I was headed the opposite direction.

Looking back, I'm not sure whether not getting a lift home was a really great thing or terrible luck...

* * *

><p>Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp, here's chapter one! :D<p>

Alison Okayama belongs to my DeviantArt friend, AliAmiUmi. Hope you don't mind I put her in!

Yari belongs to InvaderBekk, another DeviantArt friend. Again, hope you don't mind! Let me know if youns don't like it, kay?

And uh...that's it. I'm not too big on the whole "author comments" thing...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Are you still reading? God damn you guys are curious. Okay, here's a teaser:

"Bakura!"

...I'ma bitch. XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Holy._

I'd never known a storm to be so...ugh, I dunno, stormy. Gale-force winds were tugging me left and right, I couldn't see three inches past my nose...

I'm kidding. I couldn't even see my nose. It was that bad out. Fenrir was going to have to wait for me tomorrow morning because I couldn't possibly make it home in such harsh weather. With a huff and a puff with an attempt not to drown in this rain, I set out for Daisy's Cozy Corner, a motel I liked staying in because my friend, Yari, worked there. She, unnecessarily, got me a lot of free nights in the place and I still owed her three lunch dates in an attempt to pay her back.

About forty minutes into my battle to stay upright, my hopes of even finding the road, not to mentions Daisy's, were long since diminished. Now I just wanted something solid to grasp.

My raincoat clung to my jacket, which clung to my hoodie, which clung to my plainclothes. I felt like a raisin. Rephrase; I couldn't really feel anything. I was numb all over, probably shaking. All I knew was that I was moving towards whatever I thought looked like a shape and sighing when it turned out to be a figment of my imagination.

It wasn't until a bolt of lightning nearly struck me that I began to feel more than wet and pissy. I was frightened.

It illuminated the area around me just long enough for me to see that I'd wandered off to a part of Domino I'd never really been to before.

Great. Add, "getting lost" to the shitty chain of events happening on my voyage towards shelter.

Then I spotted a silhouette not too far away from where I stood. As quick as my jelly legs could carry me, I raced towards it.

"Hey!" I called out. "Excuse me! Could you direct me to Dais-"

The figure whirled around and struck my face with something hard. A rod of some sort, I think. I staggered back and felt blood begin to run down my cheek.

"Get out of my alley!" he screamed. It was a homeless man, I realized. He must've thought I was going to rob him. "Get, before I call the cops! Go on!"

I stumbled away from him and shook with more fear. The small tingle in my spine I failed to notice earlier now burned prominently.

That man hit me hard. My vision now swam with black dancing at the edges as I stepped out of the alley. I swayed and fell to my knees.

But I pushed on. Something in my head told me that if I didn't get moving, I wouldn't be able to get back up.

But...but I felt so comfortable. All the pressure was gone from my feet after almost an hour and a half of walking. I knelt down further, on my hands now. The black swirled and swirled.

_'Maybe I could just...lay here...for just a second...' _I thought, letting my eyes slide shut. At that moment I felt my face make contact with concrete, then everything was dark.

* * *

><p>If I was scared of a homeless man, I was riveted with terror when I next awoke in a foreign home, in a foreign bed, no longer in my own clothing, wrapped in bandages...even my hair had been dried and placed in a towel.<p>

I stuffed a pillow in my face to keep from screaming. If someone was in here with me I didn't want them knowing I was conscious. I took several deep breaths and quickly felt my thighs.

Everything felt in order. I didn't have any new tattoos or piercings and I think I still had my virginity. All my hair was on my head and all organs seemed to be in my body. Can you tell if an organ is missing?

"Alright..." I whispered, feeling a little bit reassured. "Man up, Violet. You're alive...I think...just find your things and get the hell out of here." The pep talk kind of helped as I took a tentative step on the ground.

And immediately, I fell back in bed, almost screaming again. How long had I been walking?

My feet were on F.I.R.E. For a moment I feared that whoever owned this house had done something to them. Then I remembered I stumbled on a curb and thought I broke my ankle. The pain had begun there and spread to both feet as I trudged along.

This time I couldn't suppress it. I let out a little whimper as I slowly inched myself down onto the carpet, careful not to place too much pressure on my feet.

As surreptitious as possible, I snaked my way into the hallway, taking the time to check out my surroundings. There was a set of stairs to my right, which let me know I was on the second floor, and several doors to my left. In fact, I realized as I crawled along further, this isn't a hallway, it's a balcony. A grand one.

That immediately ruled out Mr. Baker as the one who found me. I know what teachers make and he wouldn't be able to afford the wallpaper up in this place. But that also created a problem. None of my other friends whose houses I'd been to were this grand, either.

So again, where the hell was I? I didn't dare try any of the closed doors for fear of what, or who, lay beyond. So I shimmied past the staircase and peered into the first open door I saw.

A bedroom, I noted. No one looked to be in here, so I remembered this spot in case I needed to hide, before moving on.

"The bathroom," I whispered. This might benefit me. I crawled inside and rummaged through the drawers in search of anything I could use as a weapon. The best I came up with was a pair of salon scissors and a can of Febreze. I slipped them into the pocket of the pajamas I had on and continued.

A cough downstairs stopped me dead in the middle of the walkway, frozen with fear as I heard footsteps ascending. I'd be seen!

I slipped into the bedroom and crawled into the closet, weapons at the ready as I heard the person step into the room I'd woken up in.

"She's gone!" the figure exclaimed. It was male, I noted. "She can't have left the house, I was right by the door..."

I stifled a gasp when he entered the room I hid in. My means of defense were ready in each hand as I heard him moving things around. What was he searching for, I wondered.

"Damn girl," I heard him mutter. "I found her in the rain and then she just goes and runs in gratitude.." He moved towards the closet and opened it.

I screamed and, out of reflex, gripped the trigger on the Febreze, spraying the albino in the eyes.

Wait, albino? The thought barely registered as he screamed and fell onto his back, yelling profanities. I jumped out of the closet to run and dropped my weapons, stupidly landing on my feet and collapsing on my side next to him.

He groaned loudly and wiped his left eye, sitting up and scooting away from me with his feet. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed. "You sprayed me in the face with a can of air freshener!"

"Bakura?" I couldn't believe it. "You...you took me..."

"How'd you guess, Sherlock? Was it the lock of alabaster you found under the victim's fingernail or the missing priceless family heirloom!" he snapped, reaching for me.

I reached for the scissors and aimed them at him. "D-don't touch me!"

He swatted the scissors away and lifted me up bridal style. "Shut up and get back in bed. How the hell did you get this far with a broken heel?"

"Broken?" I repeated, groggy. I was so confused. Everything was happening so fast. I squirmed in his grip and he dropped me onto my back. "Bakura, please tell me what happened! Why am I wearing your pajamas and wearing a towel?"

"I was going to explain after I put you back in bed, but you can go ahead and ruin your foot even more. At this point I don't give a damn." he said.

We just kind of stared at each other for a minute before I blinked.

"Did you shave my head? Is that why I'm wearing a towel?"

"You-...you have the strangest thought process. I should've just left you in the rain, stupid child.."

I puffed up my chest. "I'm not stupid."

He cackled, which sent vibrations down my back. How sinister he sounded.. At least it was something. I didn't expect to ever hear him speak so much. He was quiet as a mouse during class.

But I got over that and removed the towel from my head. I half-expected him to have dyed it white like his hair. That thought was put to rest as I was greeted with waist-long, ebony curls, spilling around my frame, which made me happy.

He watched my movement like a hawk, which bugged me a bit. "What?" I said, brushing a strand from my face.

"Black hair and green eyes..." he muttered. "It's a contrasting blend. Makes you noticeable."

I couldn't decide whether or not that was a comment, so I stayed quiet and turned to crawl back into the room I woke up in.

Three strides in, he grabbed me by the waist and flung me over his shoulder. I screamed again.

"Ra, shut up!" he yelled over my frantic movement. "You move too slow."

Why the hell was he so strong but so scrawny-looking? And he needed to cut his nails. And flip me over. The small of my back was on his shoulder while his arm was on my stomach, legs and arms dangling freely in the air.

He laid me back in bed and sat on the edge, staring at me again.

I waited. He said nothing. So I sighed. He said nothing.

"...Well?"

"Well."

I sighed. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

"I found you in the rain."

"...So you decided to pick me up and hoist me into your big-ass home, throw some pajamas on me and wrap my hair up, not at all thinking I'd be freaked out by this?"

"Well...yeah. Something wrong?"

I attempted to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"You put me in your clothes."

"Yes I did."

"...I don't think you understand why I'm trying to slap you."

"Nope."

"You. Undressed. Me."

"Yeap."

"You're a queer." I wanted to slap him so hard. It was like talking to a brick.

And strangely, all the fear was gone. Inner instinct told me that his intentions weren't to hurt me. So we talked.

* * *

><p>Went astray at the end with the random dialogue but it's late. I'm tired.<p>

So there you go! Lazy chapter!

And Violet was saved from a hobo by a British albino! Whoa! That rhymed, yo!

K I'ma go before I piss youns off.

Violet is mine.

Bakura is Kazuki Takahashi's.

Yari is InvaderBekk's.

And um...Yesh.

B-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

I shook my head and looked at Bakura. "You just conveniently had a flashlight with you when you found me?"

"Well, no, genius. I was on my way home when I saw a giant lump on the road. I went here to grab a flashlight and found you bleeding out on the road." he explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I didn't know where the hospital was, so I brought you back with me instead."

"And then stripped me." I added.

"Changed you out of your soaked clothing and modestly changed you into something more comfortable."

"That's not the point." I tried to say. "You, without hesitation, removed me of my clothing, in your bedroom, while I was unconscious, dressed my wounds, and then changed me into a pair of your pajamas. Do you not understand the concept of personal space or do you just not give a shi-"

"Look." he said, suddenly a bit harsh. I shut up and scooted back. "I didn't have to do anything, you know. If it weren't for me, you'd probably still be out there in the rain. You _probably_ would've been run over. If you wish to leave then by all means I'll step out of the way, Violet."

I contemplated this for a minute. He did help me, and he didn't need to. I don't know him, but he doesn't know me, either, and he's newer to Domino than I am. I should cool down and give him some space, I decided. I looked up with confidence and shrunk back in nervousness again.

He stared at me the way he did in class again. My spine tingled lightly. He felt dangerous, like he suddenly had really bad intentions.

"I'm sorry, Bakura..." I muttered, and the tingle died a bit.

His shoulders, which I hadn't noticed had been drawn in, now lowered down and he relaxed again.

"Whatever," he snapped. "I'll just cast your foot and send you off, then."

"Wha- back out in the rain?" I exclaimed. Had I really pissed him off that much?

"It's slowing down. You should be able to distinguish up from down." he said it as he walked, and then was out the door. I could hear his heavy footsteps down the staircase.

I sat there, mouth agape like an idiot, and shouted down to him.

"_Can I at least have my stuff back!_"

* * *

><p>Bakura entered the room with my bag and, now dry, clothes, and set them on the desk next to the bed. I was lying back staring at the ceiling, counting all the different spots I found, when he suddenly grabbed my ankle.<p>

I cried out and sat up, pain shooting up my leg. He instantly let go and stood back, poker face turned into surprise and confusion.

"The pain spread into your lower leg..?" he asked, more to himself. "Glad I made a knee high cast, then." The emotionless expression returned and he grabbed me again, gentler.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, fighting tears. I legitimately did not trip on anything that hard, so why was my heel broken? How the hell do you break a heel, anyway? Wouldn't it have made more sense to break my toe? I tripped on a lot of curbs, so why aren't my toes broken?

"Putting a cast on your leg, what I just told you I was going to do several minutes ago." he replied, holding the cast. It had been split in half, I would assume, to slide my leg in without making me bend my foot. He slipped the halves on one at a time and they made a loud clicking noise.

"You...are the strangest boy...I have ever encountered in my life!" Having a conversation with him was like riding a roller coaster in the dark. You have no clue where it's going to take you. One minute you're up, and then you're shooting downward and then you're spiraling, and then you're back to going up. Now all of a sudden, you're going sideways, because you know, roller coasters go sideways!

And yet, everything he said made sense. But it was so simple that I just couldn't process it all, and I'm overwhelmed. He just jumped from one thing to the next and did things like they were everyday happenings! Is picking a stranger up off the street and casting her leg an everyday thing? I don't think it is unless you're some sort of doctor!

"Are you a doctor?" I asked. Of course, he said no.

What the hell.

Gently, he shook my leg to make sure the cast was secure, and then picked up a pipe. He slammed it down on the cast and I screamed.

"It's sturdy. Your leg should be fine as long as you don't apply too much pressure to it." he explained, setting down the metal stick. I shook like a dog.

"You attacked my leg with an iron pipe!" I yelled. "Get off me, get out of the room! I'm changing and going home! You're a mad man! A mad man, Bakura!"

In response, he stared at me, then at the pipe, then laughed hysterically. Whether he was laughing at the stupid stunt he pulled or at me for freaking out, I didn't care. It scared the daylights out of me.

I shuffled around him and grabbed my things. I could change when I got home. Right now I needed to be around someone other than this albino mental asylum escapee.

Quickly, I hobbled downstairs. I could hear his footsteps follow after me and picked up my pace.

The front door, I could see it! I shuffled as fast as my little legs could carry my and reach for the knob.

A thunderous roar rang through the sky and several large strings of lightning were on a missing to tear the world apart. Defeated, I dropped my hand to my side and turned to see Bakura, staring at me with one eyebrow raised. He leaned against the banister and I could tell he was trying to hide his smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Afraid of some noise and a bit of light?"

"No." I replied, raising my head. "I'm afraid of death. If a bolt hits me, I'm literal toast."

"Then you don't have to leave." he said. I stopped short and juggled my options.

Stay with psycho albino Brit who assaulted me with a pipe or risk getting fried out in a thunderstorm. Decisions, decisions...

I sighed. "I don't?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No. If..." he smiled at me. "You apologize for calling me insane."

"Apolo- you struck my leg with a ten pound iron rod, _of course you are __insane_!"

"Then happy nature shower."

"...Imsorefrcllnyusne..."

He leaned in and cupped his ear. "What?"

"I'm...soryforcalnyuinsne."

"One more time?"

"I, Violet Fiona Anamarie Rose, sincerely apologize for calling you, Bakura, insane!" I snapped. He chuckled in response.

"Welcome to my lovely mini mansion, then. You can keep the room you woke up in for pick from the other six guest rooms I have in my fine residence." Ooo, the milker.

Wait, did he say mansion?

* * *

><p>Slowwwwwwwww progressssssssssssss...I know.<p>

I'll speed it up, don't worry. Suddenly got hit with Writer's Block and it is kicking my ass.

But I've gotten past the speed bump, so this should come easier to me now.

Sorry this chapter sucks. Seems like they're getting worse, don't they?

And I loved writing Bakura as a psycho bitch. XD

Bakura is not mine.

Violet is. (Yeah, that's her name. I thought it was pretty!)

DON'T JUDGE HER LONG NAME. *crai*

...God damn I need some sleep.

Later.


	4. Chapter 4

I faced away from the door and, for the first time, took the opportunity to get a good look at the place.

It was huge. There was no way this was a miniature mansion. A marvelous chandelier hung above the steps, decorated in beautifully shaped light bulbs and small, glittering diamonds. I couldn't tell if they were real, but I assumed they were just because it was simply that awesome. Don't even get me started on the actual lights that lined the house. They were adjustable..._adjustable_.

I stopped tilting my head back and turned to my right. The bottom of the stairs (white marble, carpeted in a pretty red, by the way) swept outward, showing me a large entertainment room behind sliding glass doors. Bookshelves lined the beige walls and a plasma screen decorated the wall in front. A large, four-seating couch perched several feet away from it and a glass table in between the two. But that wasn't what sent me over the edge.

It was the small fish tank within the table that made my eye twitch. What, did he rob a bank or something? Bakura had some buku bucks, and had only been in Domino for a few days. But aside from that, nothing else was really all that personalized about the place. I felt like I was inside an advertisement.

With a bit of effort, I managed to tear my eyes away from the giant TV and hesitantly looked to the left, afraid of collapsing from the breath-taking sight. I saw a grand, first class kitchen, complete with appliances that made food on their own at the press of a button. I was in Heaven, I swear to Ra. My mouth watered at imagining what could be inside the stainless steel, onyx refrigerator.

Off to the side, I noticed more glass doors in the corner of the kitchen, amazed that there was more to this place. Looking around I was impressed at how well the theme was brought out. It wasn't too grand that it was distasteful, yet it was simple enough to get comfortable in.

"Ra damn..." I whispered. "Bakura, how in the world are you able to afford this?"

"Lottery."

I stopped short. It took a moment for that thought to process. "You won the lottery?"

"Sixty-four million jackpot, which would have been seventy million if it weren't for tax." he explained with a shrug. "Spent a good bit on this place. It, and the forest behind it, belongs to me. When you're done getting whiplash staring at all the pretty walls, I might show you the upstairs, yet."

_"Okay, smart ass."_ I thought with a bit of distaste. But I kept my mouth shut for fear of being kicked out into the storm. I hoisted my bag on my shoulder and went to follow him when a loud 'Dooong' rang throughout the house. I looked up to see a second edition grandfather clock resting against the front wall. I gasped at the time.

"I've been asleep for six hours!" I exclaimed. I hadn't even thought about the time! Had it only been six hours? Was it still Monday?

"Five. You woke up an hour ago." corrected Bakura, halfway up the steps.

I silently followed, curious to see the rest of the house. I was almost at the top when he suddenly turned to look back at me, eyes glittering with mischievousness. He ran off into the left corridor and I reached out towards where he went.

"Bakura, wait!" I called. But he had left me there, lost in his big-ass house. The lights suddenly turned down until I could only make out the shapes of things.

That limey _bastard,_ I thought with rage. However...

Part of me felt sly. I could mess with things, break priceless aquariums in tables, show him not to abandon me in this maze-like house. But part of me was frightened. I hardly knew Bakura. And after that episode with the pipe, I didn't want to be alone in this place with him in the dark. And in a cast, mind you.

I set my stuff down on the steps and outstretched my hands, feeling for the wall. I used that as my guide as my other hand felt for doors or obstacles. What on Earth is that boy trying to do?

After a few minutes, he turned off the lights completely, everything shutting off with an eerie "Ooooooo" sound, like a sweeper when you unplugged it. My only light source was the occasional flash of lightning.

I cried out as I smacked into a glass door, gently sliding it open and shut. My plan was to just hide somewhere for a long time until he quit his shenanigans and turned the lights back on. But first, I needed to find a good place to hide. Closets were out, since he found me pretty quickly when I woke up. After a few minutes of walking around, my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I could make out a bar.

Perfect. I could hide in a liquor cabinet and figure out what the hell to do next. I dunno what was wrong with Bakura, but my spine tingled at the thought of what his purpose for doing this was.

Getting on my hands and knees, I crawled over to the bar and inched inside a cabinet of Jack Daniels, taking a glass with me.

I didn't know how long I'd be in there. May as well have a sip. I was eighteen, so I could have alcohol in Japan. Is that the legal drinking age here? I didn't care, I just needed to think about stuff so I wouldn't worry.

But after the first sip, I put the glass back. Jack Daniels was a terrible brand. Besides, I didn't want to get intoxicated around Bakura, in case I'd need to flee for my life.

I'm about eighty percent sure I don't need to flee for my life. Ra, I hate maze games.

* * *

><p>I couldn't feel my legs anymore. They've been tingling nonstop for the past twenty minutes, and the leg that's casted won't stop twitching and shaking the beer bottles. Damn thing'll give me away. If Bakura doesn't come for me soon, if ever, they'll need to be amputated.<p>

Jeez, I was ready to bust out of here. I just wanted to go home and feed my damn dog and be away from nut houses.

My mind began to formulate crazy theories. What if Bakura lured girls in here and molested them? Or killed them? Or molested then killed them and sold their organs on the black market? Because that would frighteningly make a whole lot of sense. I could feel the logic draining from me in this darkness.

I got it. He's a cannibal! He plays with his victims and hunts them down in his house, then eats them! I gasped silently. That crazy Brit! I needed to call someone, get to salvation.

I was going to pull my phone out of my pocket when I remembered that my phone was in my bag, which I stupidly left on the stairs. I sighed in defeat and pressed a bottle of beer to my forehead.

Risk it and go for my back pack and probably get killed, or stay here and eventually get found and get killed and/or eaten? Either way, I seemed fucked.

A loud knock on the door startled me. Someone was here! I was saved! I shimmied out of the cabinet, knocking over a few bottles of alcohol and bolted through the dark screaming like a banshee.

"Help! Help, I'm here!" I shouted. "Crazy Brit's a cannibal! He's going to eat me!"

I tried running, but I'd been sitting there for so long my legs wouldn't listen to me. I stumbled through the room and grabbed on to whatever I could to hold me up. A few seconds later I was out of the room and back onto the balcony. Without thinking, I threw myself forwards and jumped the steps, from the top to the bottom.

Talk about a big mistake. I tripped over my bag and rolled down the steps to the front door. But my ass was so desperate and light deprived that I didn't feel anything. I threw the door open to come face to face with the mail man.

He jumped back and looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Ma'am, did you say someone was eating you, and then threw yourself down the stairs?"

I panted and stared at him in disbelief. I was so hopeful, so desperate for help, and I got a mail man. Why did Ra hate me?

"I...he's crazy...albino wants to kill me.." I muttered. I picked up my bag and gripped his shoulders. "Please take me away to a police station, a different building, anything. Get me out of here!"

The boy backed away and dropped the box in his hands. "I just...came by to deliver some chairs...I'll have the paperwork signed tomorrow...in the daylight." he whirled around and sped off towards a car, got inside and burned rubber, while I stood there looking out the door in boy pajamas looking like a crack addict.

I was grabbed and pulled back inside, once again feeling way to close for comfort as Bakura looked me down.

"...Sup." _Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

I shook. "Bakura, you found me! Your turn to hide and I'll count!"  
>His grip tightened and my spine burned. "Cannibal! Is that what you think I am?"<br>I sighed and wrestled away from him. "Maybe I do. You going to do anything about it?" I was probably gambling with my life here, but I wasn't going to go without answers or a fight.  
>I saw his mouth open to reply when music rang through the air.<p>

_My backpack's, got jets!  
>I'm Boba, The Fet!<em>

We both turned to my book bag, which rested at the top of the stairs, and bolted for it.  
>I don't know if it was the adrenaline that made me faster or if Bakura was somehow not as quick as I'd made him out to be, but I was the first to reach my bag, and I ripped my phone out of the side pocket and flipped it open.<p>

Bakura was on me in two seconds. With my good foot, I kicked him down a few stairs and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Hello!" I shouted into the phone. I could hear Bakura jiggling the knob. At best, I had five minutes before he broke the damn door down.  
>"Violet? Where the hell are you, what's that noise!" It was Yari on the line. I could hear Alison's worried voice in the background. "Alison had me call to check up on you and make sure you got home ok. We're at your house and Fenrir's howling!"<p>

"I'm at Bakura's house! I locked myself in the bathroom; he's trying to open the door!" I replied.  
>"Violet, seriously, open the door!" Bakura demanded from the other side. I yelled for him to go away and the house was quiet, save for my panting.<br>"What, the new British kid? Why are you there!" Alison was suddenly on the phone. "Are you hurt! What happened?"

"I'm fine, I broke my heel walking home and Bakura found me. But he's fucking crazy, Alison! He casted my foot then hit the cast with a pipe, then turned off the power in his house and left me in the dark in his fricken' mansion!" I explained. Out of my peripherals I could see a credit card in the crack of the door. I quickly snatched it and threw it in the bathtub. Bakura swore at me and went away again. "He's trying to get in. I don't know what he wants but every time we talk my spine _burns_! I'm a little frightened..."

"I'll call the police." Alison reassured me, aware of my strange sixth sense, and I told her no. "We don't even know why he's doing what he's doing, Ali. What if it turns out he's just insane or has ADHD? We can't call the cops until we know the full story."

"Violet, do you really wanna wait it out and take that risk? I'll set up my tracer and find the address to his house. Stay on the p- wi- ok?" her voice crackled and I saw lightning outside the bathroom window. We were getting interference from the rain.  
>"Alison! Alison, can you hear me?" I raised my voice. Bakura returned with another card and I grabbed it. This time we engaged in a tug-of-war before he won and yanked it back out with him.<p>

"Vi—hear me?" Alison stuttered. "Can't tr —call…find you when the storm passes, you need to hang tight until then!" then the phone beeped several times, indicating the call had dropped.  
>Great, I thought. The door shook violently and Bakura started to kick it. "Leave me alone!" I screamed.<p>

"Violet chill the fuck out," he snipped. "I'm not a cannibal, and I don't wanna hurt you. But if you keep screaming bloody murder the neighbors are going to start making calls, and I'm gonna have to shut you up."  
>"If you really don't wanna hurt me then you won't break inside!" I challenged. The door stopped rattling and I could hear him sigh in frustration. "If you want my trust then you need to start giving me answers. <em>Straight<em> answers."

Bakura slumped against the door and sat down, his shadow extending across the bathroom tiles. "Can I at least have my credit card back?"  
>"After you answer my questions." I said.<p>

"Why'd you hit my foot with a pipe?"  
>"To make sure the cast was sturdy."<br>"What if it wasn't sturdy?"  
>"I'd apologize rapidly for breaking your foot even more and build a sturdier cast."<br>"Why do you even have a pipe?"  
>"Are all these questions about my pipe?"<br>"Who has the phone in this situation?"  
>"I found it in the alley across the street, okay!"<br>"Okay. Are you a cannibal?"  
>"No."<br>"Why is your hair white?"  
>"Genetics."<br>"…Pffft…I'm so sure."  
>"This is my natural hair color! My sister had white hair!"<br>"'Had' is a past-tense word, suggesting temporariness."  
>"Then you're just going to have to take my word for it. That's my answer and I'm sticking to it."<br>"Yeah okay. Just because I don't see any bottles of dye in here doesn't mean I won't find any."

I sighed and leaned against the door. I could feel him on the other side. It was warm, unlike the floor. It was a meat locker in here; I could feel my toes going numb. I fingered Bakura's credit card and my phone rested in my lap as I voiced the most important question, the one that was still bugging me.

"Okay," I drew in a breath. "Now tell me why the games? What was the point of leaving me on your balcony back there? Leaving me in the dark, you doing who knows what while I hid in a liquor cabinet waiting for you to turn the lights back on and find me? That seriously frightened me," I admitted, wrapping my arms around myself.

I waited, but Bakura was silent, to my frustration. I couldn't tell if he was pondering this himself or just didn't feel the need to answer. After about five minutes of continuous silence, I grew angry.

"Fine!" I declared. "Then I'll just stay here until the storm passes. Then I'll call for help and someone will come get me!" In my state of ranting, I shoved his card under the slip of the door and crawled into the bathtub. There I sat, just angrily staring at the door with my arms crossed in front of my chest. Bakura still hadn't said a damn thing.

But inside, I was scared. I was scared of his answer to my last question. And one more question still remained.

What did he want with me? Why couldn't he leave me sleep, or offer me a normal tour, or something psychos don't do?

* * *

><p>The minutes ticked by, then became half an hour. Then an hour. I was slowly freezing to the tub, and I could see my breath, inhales <em>and<em> exhales. All the anger and adrenaline had left me a while back, and I glanced at the door; I wondered if Bakura was still there, leaning against the door, warming it.

Slowly, I crawled onto the floor and shuffled over to the large rectangle of wood that separated me from him, and gently as I could, pressed my fingertips against it.

It _was _warm. Bakura hadn't left. A curious wording of thought popped into my head as I lay back against the door.  
><em>Bakura hadn't left my side.<em> The way I thought it…it was almost like he purposely stayed to keep the door warm for me…

But that was silly. I shook my head and brushed my hair over my shoulders, checking the time on my phone. The clock read 12 AM.  
>Suddenly aware of how late it was, my eyes drooped a little, and I yawned.<p>

"You're still alive. I figured your tits would've frozen off by now," Bakura muttered from the other side, making me shriek. "I have blankets and heat out here. And yes, this is a bribe."

"No." I said, stubborn. "I want my question answered. Why did you go all theatrical psycho on me and leave me in the dark like that? You made me generate theories like you were a molester who moved to different cities to lure women to your place so you could sell their organs. Then I thought you were a rapist murderer. Then a cannibal. I get ancy in dark spaces, man. It doesn't help that you have to have the weirdest hair color I've ever seen on a man, either."

Bakura chuckled. "You ramble a lot when you're frightened. Leave's a lot of room for opportunity."  
>"I'm not frightened!" I defended, lightly hitting the door. "I'm independent. And what do you mean; I leave a lot of room for opportunity?"<p>

Then I figured it out. While I'd been chattering on about my theories, Bakura had silently been sliding his card back through the door. I watched in horror as the door gave away with a gentle 'click', and swung open, revealing a smirking alabaster man looking down at my shuddering form.  
>Defeated, I looked down at my lap as he merely lifted me off the ground and turned in the direction of the guest room I'd been initially placed in. The sudden warmth made me shiver and yawn again.<p>

When we re-entered, I immediately noticed he'd moved things around. In that hour of silence, he had temporarily left his post by the bathroom door and placed my bag in the chair by the bed. A small space heater sat by the closet and the bed had been remade, a heating pad underneath the covers. The sight made me appreciative, and almost made me forget why I wanted to be as far away from Bakura as possible.

He stood over the bed and casually let me fall into the mattress, before sitting on the edge himself. While I sat up and adjusted myself, waiting for my veins to defrost, I looked him over again.  
>He caught me looking and grinned dumbly. "Relishing in what you've spotted, Love?" he mocked, abusing the power of his accent. I told him he wished and crossed my legs as best I could. I idly ran my fingers along the cast as the silence between us dragged through.<p>

"Thank you," I finally said, gesturing around the room. "I suppose your behavior earlier was necessary. I talked shit at you."  
>Bakura shook his head. "It was rash. But it probably wouldn't have happened had I not decided to toy with you and make you run around my house in the dark." He sighed, sounding defeated himself, and laid back in the covers, staring at the ceiling. "I only did it to get back at you for being ungrateful to my aid."<br>"Oh..." I mini face-palmed and slumped forward. "Sorry. But you _did_ strip me."  
>"I'm not getting into this conversation again. We already established the reasons why you're in my nightwear."<br>"Did we, old chap?"  
>"That's racist. I'm telling on you."<br>"Who'll you tell genius? It's your house. It's not even like I'm abusing you on _my_ property." I laughed and curled up under the covers.  
>"I'll tell the government. Of Texas. In the Canadian Republic. On the German borders."<br>"Hey, I'm Texan. And your geography is very questionable."  
>"Learn something new every day, don't we?" teased the male, standing and shutting off the lamp near my head, casting the room in darkness. "Like the fact that we're odd enough to switch from hostile bathroom forts to tattle-tailing, accent-abusing jokes."<p>

"Bakura?" I said. He stopped and lowered his arm to rest beside my face. We were now shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the open door leading out to the balcony. The albino, though I couldn't see his face, was looking down at me, silent. His hair draped down and lay overtop my own black locks. "Thank you for saving me tonight. I owe you a lot."

He chuckled. I imagined tired, brown eyes and a half smirk- half smile on his face. "You don't owe me anything. How can you expect to pay me back when you're my breakfast tomorrow?"

He straightened and lingered for a second more, before turning his back to me and exiting the room, closing the door with a soft 'click'. I lay under the covers, staring at the door with my eyes wide open. After a minute, I heard him bursting into laughter as he made his way down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers over my head.  
>He wasn't going to eat me.<br>…Right?

* * *

><p>I told you I was coming back. :3<p>

Miss me? I missed you guys!

And about six more chapters are coming up. That's how much I wrote while my internet was out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight struck my face. I groaned and rolled over, moving too far and falling to the ground. I shrieked and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I blinked them clear and panicked. I wasn't in my bed.  
>"Violet? What are you doing?" Bakura called, lightly knocking on the door. "You awake?"<p>

The blood returned to my face. That's right, I was in Bakura's house, more accurately his mini mansion. It made my head pound thinking about the rooms I haven't even entered yet.

"Yeah. I fell out of bed." I admitted. "I'll be out in a minute; just let me put my clothes on."  
>He turned the knob slowly and I threw a pillow at it. "What the hell, Bakura!"<br>He laughed and walked away, and I changed as quickly as I could for fear he might do it again.  
>I had to leave my jeans off, however. I couldn't fit them on over my stupid cast. So I walked downstairs wearing the pajama pants and my layered Three Days Grace T-shirt.<p>

Bakura was sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper and eating a piece of bacon. As I looked at him eat, I couldn't help but notice he had elongated fangs. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at my clothes, but chose not to say anything.  
>"Hobble on over here. Your food's getting cold."<br>"My food?" I repeated, entering through the glass doors and sitting across from him. Sure enough, to the right of me was a second plate of eggs, pancakes and bacon.  
>"I'm not cold-blooded, Violet. I'm chilly, but not cold." He joked, sliding the paper over to me.<p>

"You made the front page. Young Student Goes Missing In Thunderstorm. Hobo Taken In For Questioning After Being Found With Bloody Pipe."  
>I read the article as I bit into my pancakes. It was written that I was seen leaving the school without a mode of transportation and was never seen anywhere near my home, leaving Fenrir howling at the doorway. I read further, seeing that Yari and Alison had called me missing after they heard my husky in distress. They called me and I, quote, "…answered the phone in a bathroom, screaming hysterically at a man trying to beat down the door and assault her…"<p>

I broke into laughter, almost choking on my breakfast. "Screaming hysterically, was I? I didn't realize you could understand someone screaming their brains out in a cell phone through a thunderstorm and bad reception."  
>"Apparently so." Bakura shrugged, taking a bite of his eggs. "What do you think?"<br>"The eggs could use a bit of pepper and this story's been over-exaggerated. What about you?"  
>"Oh, here." He said, sliding a pepper shaker across the table. "I sound like a kidnapping murderer. In a way, I'm both flattered and appalled."<br>"I'm not going to ask which does which. Instead, I'll thank you for the pepper and finish my meal before calling in." I shook my head and peppered my eggs, sliding the container back across the table.

"Call in?" Bakura looked up and met my eyes. "You can't call in, not right now at least."  
>I paused. "What? Why not? I'm missing, supposedly kidnapped. That's not something to hold out on to the media if I'm not in any real danger."<br>"You've read the article. They're going to think I made you call in to say you're alright, probably thinking I'm holding you at gunpoint or something. You can't call the police."  
>"Are you <em>afraid<em>?" I asked. I leaned forward in my chair to lock gazes. "Bakura, don't worry. If I tell them the story's been stretched, explain what really went on, they can't charge you with anything. I've only been 'missing' for one night. Nothing life-threatening happens in one night."  
>"But I <em>did<em> beat on the door. That part isn't a stretch."  
>"You did it to stop me from saying something stupid and making you look like the bad guy."<br>"Look how fantastic that turned out."  
>"It was almost midnight, give it a rest."<p>

He sighed and sat back on his chair. "Just…wait a little bit, okay?"  
>"I will," I promised. "I'll take your plate if you're done."<br>The albino merely gestured to the empty dish and stood. "I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to explore, I'll leave the lights on this time."  
>I nodded and rinsed off the dishes, sticking them in the dishwasher as Bakura went upstairs.<p>

What to explore first, I wondered as I did a small twirl in the main hall. I could go to the living room and cut through the doors in the back, or head back into the kitchen and go through the doors leading outside. After contemplating it, I decided to go through the living room doors, in case someone outside recognized me as the missing teen. I didn't want to get Bakura in trouble.  
>I walked through the sliding glass doors and gasped. I'd only seen a glimpse of the living room, I realized. Behind the TV was a set of stairs leading downwards, and beyond the stairs were shelves and shelves of literature. I saw on one shelf multiple works of Edgar Allen Poe, and understood the more morbidly creepy side of Bakura. Then on another I noted some first aid guides and could see how he'd managed to make a hospital-quality leg cast. The staircase, though, that didn't look like it belonged. It was some sort of sandy marble, while the rest of the floor clearly consisted of carpet.<br>Curiosity getting the better of me, I descended the narrow stairs.

The room was small, or at least smaller than the rest of what I'd seen, and dimly lit. I pressed my hands against the wall in search of a light switch. I found a button and pushed it.  
>The room flooded with light, so bright it felt like I was on the sun. I shielded my eyes and waited for them to adjust, before looking at the awesome sight before me.<br>Artifacts. Shelves and shelves of ancient, golden artifacts lined the walls. Each one had a unique shape and glimmered brightly in the light. I felt my breath leave me and reached out to lift one up.  
>With tender hands, I held a golden elephant, small and lightweight. On the trunk was small, curly carvings, and hieroglyphs lined the torso.<br>In fact, I noticed as I looked at each one of them, hieroglyphs covered them all. Was Bakura an archeologist?

I don't know how long I spent looking at everything, but something in there was drawing me to stay. I just didn't know what. I lifted my arm to pick up a small Egyptian cat, when I spotted it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a large necklace that seemed to shine differently than the rest of the exhibit. It was in the shape of a ring, with pointers on the outside and a triangle on the inside. Carved in the triangular piece was an eye. Something inside me told me that this was the artifact that entranced me so much, the one that led me to stay down here.  
>"It's beautiful…" I muttered, the cat completely gone from my mind. I lifted up the ring gently, with more care than the rest, and slipped the string on over my head. I felt a sudden need to be closer to it, to have it within my reach.<br>Pain instantly overtook my chest. I gasped and looked down at the ring. The pointers had stabbed me! Each and every one had been rammed into my chest by some invisible force! I wanted to be close, I didn't want it in me!

I let out a pained cry and grabbed the ring, pulling as hard as I could. But the more I tugged, the deeper the pointers were driven into my flesh.  
>Exhausting all of my options, I called out.<br>"Bakura!" I didn't care if he got mad at me for touching his exhibit; I just needed this thing off me! "Bakura, help me!"  
>The room spun, slowly at first. Then it began to speed up, faster and faster until I was suddenly thrown into darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>I called out for him again and sat up, knocking heads with Bakura, who yelped and sat back in surprise, rubbing his forehead. It looked like he'd been running. To me, maybe? Did I scare him?<br>"Violet, you were dreaming." He said, handing me a towel. I took it with shaky hands and wiped the sweat from my forehead. "What happened?"  
>"The room…" I muttered. "A room of hieroglyphs and artifacts…a necklace…" I shook my head, throwing back the covers. I looked at my chest. There were no pointers to be seen. In fact, I hadn't even changed clothes yet. The whole event had been a dream. The breakfast, the newspaper, the stairs, everything.<br>"Artifacts?" Bakura repeated. "What are you talking about?"  
>"I need to go downstairs." I said, stumbling out of the room and reaching for the railing.<br>"Violet, talk to me. Do you feel sick? You look pale. Where are you going?" he asked, following after me. I didn't respond and entered the living room once again, walking to the top of the stairs and starting down.  
>Once again, I felt something tugging me in there, and was greeted by the treasures again as I flicked on the light. A sense of déjà vu hit me and I picked up the ring, not daring to do anything more than hold it.<br>Bakura entered the room, glancing at everything as if he'd never been in here before, and looked at what I held, mouth slightly agape.  
>"My millennium ring." He whispered. "You dreamt about it?"<br>I nodded. "I put it on, and the pointers stabbed my chest. They just dug deeper and deeper…I called for you, and then I woke up."

The alabaster man ran a hand through his hair and suddenly seemed all too quiet. My eyes narrowed and I held it out to him.  
>"Bakura, what do you know?" I asked. As I held it towards him, the tugging suddenly switched from me to him. But this time, the force was much stronger.<br>He backed away, a hand on his heart, as if he knew what it would do. "Don't come near me with that thing.."  
>"Why?" I said, stepping closer. "Why did it appear in my dream? Why do I know about this room when I've never seen it, Bakura? Because in case you haven't noticed, I'm freaking out, too!"<br>"No, no…" he said, "I haven't seen this room for several years. This wasn't here yesterday or the day before, and that necklace you're holding was finally out of my life." Bakura was starting to ramble frantically. I had no idea what I'd done, but it obviously scared him. "Violet, you need to put that thing back and we need to leave this room right now."

Deciding not to argue, I complied and turned around to set the ring back in its place. As soon as I let it go, it flashed and disappeared, and I heard Bakura yell behind me.  
>"Huh?" I turned and saw the ring idly dangling from Bakura's neck, who merely stared at it in disbelief. "'The fuck is wrong with your jewelry!"<br>Bakura didn't reply, he grabbed the ring and chucked it off, backing up the steps and out of the small room. The ring made a clattering noise as it landed at my feet.

I shrieked and walked around it, making my way out, too.  
>A flash came from behind me and once again, Bakura yelled out.<br>"Get off me, bastard ring!" I left the room and watched him lift it off his neck, only this time he held it in his hands, looking it over.  
>He looked up at me and shook his head. "You just had to have a dream about that fucking room!"<br>I scoffed, offended, and pressed a hand to my chest. "So this is _my_ fault now? I can't control my dreams, Bakura, it's _your_ damn room! Don't you pin this fucking thing on me!"  
>"You can try!" he shouted back at me. "This fucking necklace has caused me nothing but pain in all the years I've had it! I finally got rid of it, and thanks to you, now it's back!"<br>"You're the one who brought me to your damn house! You're the one who let me stay the night and that's why I dreamt about that fucking room!"  
>"Fuck you, get this thing away from me!"<br>"Fuck you, it's your necklace, your problem!"  
>"Fuck!"<br>"Fuck!"

The ring flashed again and we both shouted at it. "Stop fucking doing that!"

I gripped my head and took several deep breaths. "This is so weird! I'm yelling at an English albino over a piece of ancient Egyptian jewelry with a broken heel in a mini mansion! We gotta calm the hell down and you need to start explaining to me why that thing keeps popping up in your hands or I'm calling the cops."  
>Bakura's breathing gradually returned to normal. After a few minutes, he met my eyes and I felt that familiar sensation in that part of me running from my brain stem to my tail bone.<br>"You're gonna need to sit down. This is going to take a while."

* * *

><p>I sat back and rubbed my temples, trying to absorb all this information. Bakura sat and fumbled with the millennium ring in his hands.<br>"Your father gave you this?" I asked. "Does he know what it does?"  
>He shook his head. "No. Something tells me no matter how I try to explain it, he won't believe me. He's an archeologist but that doesn't mean he's Mr. Spiritual. We don't see each other enough to sit down and talk about anything, either, so I'm kind of alone."<br>"Ra…" I muttered. "So, what does that thing do, exactly, besides stab people in the chest in their sleep?"  
>"I don't know." He said. "But growing up, I used to get black outs and wake up with toys that vaguely resembled my bullies. I'd then never see those people again, which I eventually connected the dots to being because of this stupid thing." Bakura huffed and threw the ring across the room, as if touching it was the worst thing one could ever do.<p>

"So, what? It steals their souls and locks them in children's' playthings?" I guessed as the necklace flashed next to us on the couch again. We ignored it, having gotten used to it by now. I picked it up and examined each of the pointers, running my index finger over the tip, half expecting it to launch itself at my torso. But it lay limp in my fingers like a normal piece of jewelry, just content to be resting by Bakura, I guessed.  
>"Do you think there are more?" I questioned. Bakura looked at me, confused. "More artifacts like this one, I mean. This can't be the only one out there."<br>"I don't know and I don't care," he said decidedly. "It's bad enough this one is here, isn't it?"

I shrugged and slung it over my neck, playing with the pointers again. "Now that I think about it, this thing could've come in handy when I was younger. 'Could've used it to zap my dad."  
>"That's not funny." Bakura told me, lifting the ring off my neck and chucking it down the stairs. I tried hard not to shudder as his fingers brushed against my collar bone. Why were they so nimble and cold?<br>"I wasn't trying to be," I said as it popped back in front of Bakura's feet. "While you grew up with your happy-go-lucky, perfect dad who may not visit, but doesn't necessarily hate you, I was being beaten every day by my dad who got mad at me for simply breathing. Trust me, I'd rather have your life and live with the guilt of zapping away a few nasty bullies than live with my childhood memories."

"It's not as bad as you're making it out to-"  
>"<em>Bakura<em>. It was hell. Trust me, no matter how I explain it, it won't be enough to bring it to justice. You'd have had to be there."  
>He gave me a bit of a look, before deciding it best not to ask any further. "What about your mother? She couldn't have put up with that."<br>"She wouldn't have. She died when I was 8. He actually wasn't a bad father when she was around." I explained. "Then he came home a bit too drunk one night and the next thing I knew, I came downstairs at 3 in the morning to find my mother with a Bud Light bottle lodged in her skull. Needless to say, shit hit the fan at that moment."

I shuddered at the memory. "That's not important anymore. What's important now is to first, call the cops and let them know the hobo didn't kill me, then explain to them you're not a psycho kidnapper."  
>Bakura had been looking at me with a solemn expression, then burst out laughing and dropped the millennium ring, collapsing on his hands and knees as he fought for air.<br>"_What?_ Hahaha!" he wheezed, falling to his side. "How….how is that even remotely….relevant to our situation! Where'd _that_ come from!"

"It was a part of my dream. Don't ask." I said, watching him laugh and cough.  
>"I don't have enough air to!" he replied, rolling over and clutching his side. "Ra, what the hell? Ahahaaaa!"<br>I stood and stepped over Bakura while he tried to pull himself together, walking to the front door and watching the mail slot open and the newspaper fall through. I picked it up and sure enough, there was the article on the front page, advertising my disappearance.

I headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs and frozen bacon. Next, I went through the cabinets until I found the pancake mix, and threw on the stove.  
>"What are you doing?" Bakura asked, walking into the kitchen finally composed.<br>"Making breakfast. You like your eggs sunny-side, right?" I replied without looking up. At least, that was what he was eating in the dream.  
>"Let me guess, you dreamt about that, too?"<br>"Yup."

There was a moment of silence before he shrugged and sat down with the paper. "Yeah okay. Thanks." Then he laughed again. "Hey, there's the hobo you mentioned. My guest bed gave you psychic powers."  
>I snorted. "Maybe it did. I predict after breakfast you plan on taking a shower.<br>"I, in fact, do. You should take one, too." Bakura replied, grunting at the ring that appeared in the air and landed on his paper. He picked it up and dropped it on the ground beside him and flipped the page over. "You smell like rain dew. No offense, but it's not a sexy smell."

I rolled my eyes and poured the batter into the frying pan, remembering to add a little oil so it wouldn't stick.  
>"I don't know anyone who thinks it <em>is<em> a good smell. How many eggs?" I asked.  
>"You tell me, oh Psychic One."<br>"Y'all about to get some pepper up in your face is how many eggs you gonna get..." I muttered, ignoring the fact that my grammar was broken and didn't make complete sense. But he got it.  
>"No need to get your reins in a twist, dad gummite." He stood and idly glanced at the frying pan, before opening the fridge and pulling out the apple juice.<br>"Racist."  
>"Look, we're repeating last night! You <em>are<em> psychic!"

I shook my head and placed the finished pancakes on a plate, rinsing off the pan for the bacon.  
>"Do the others do that?" I asked, gesturing to the ring. "The other items down in that mysterious room."<br>"No." Bakura replied. "Not as far as I can tell. They're just artifacts my father was allowed to send me that I placed in the room before it vanished."  
>I 'hn'ed in response, finishing the food and placing it in two plates. I sat down across from Bakura and peppered my eggs before drenching everything in Syrup.<br>"Want some breakfast with that?" Bakura joked, sitting down with his own plate. I flung a pinch of pepper at him and he grunted in annoyance at the flecks that landed in his hair. We ate in silence. Every now and again I could feel him look up and stare at me. At one point I stopped eating and just looked at him, annoyed. Did I suddenly sprout a second head?  
>When he looked up next we engaged in a staring contest. He looked at me, I looked at him.<br>I looked at his brown orbs. If I stared a certain way, I could see my reflection shining in them.  
>They got bigger and clearer the more I looked. I hadn't realized until I could feel Bakura's breathing on my bangs that he'd gotten closer to me. The guy was just sitting on the tabletop, looking at me. Whatever he was doing, it made me feel a bit tingly. And it wasn't my spine acting up, I just felt tingly all over the place, like butterflies in your stomach when you ride a roller coaster and make a sudden descent.<br>Then he slapped me.

* * *

><p>Abusive Bakura is abusive.<br>Shaka Laka Waka Taka! :D


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow!" I shouted, falling out of my chair. "What the fuck, Bakura!"

"There was a Black Widow on your jaw line." As proof, Bakura held out the hand he viciously assaulted me with. Sure enough, in his palm was the now splattered, and very large, spider. I could see the hourglass design in its back. I shuddered and looked myself over for more bugs, self conscious now. Bakura climbed off the table to grab some paper towels, wiping off his hand. He extended the other one to grasp my arm and help me stand. "Sorry." He apologized, ripping off another paper towel and wiping off some spider goo on my neck. His fingers brushed against my jaw and lingered there for a moment.. I couldn't hide my shiver and clutched his hand, still wondering how a man could have such soft skin. I felt like I was holding a newborn baby. "It's alright. Thank you for saving my life a second time in 24 hours." I cracked a small smile, in hopes of lightening the situation. He gave me a smile in return and we both seemed to remember that we were holding a tissue of spider goop in our hands. I looked down at our fingers and retracted. "A shower couldn't hurt after this little accident." I shuddered again. "I hate spiders."

"I'll see if I can't splint your foot." He offered. "Showering in a cast isn't real smart or convenient." I nodded. "That'd be great, thanks." I subconsciously ran my hand over my face and neck again before turning to go up the stairs. I reached my room and dug my Three Days Grace shirt out of my bag. I reached to pull out my jeans, too, when Bakura entered with that pipe again. I drew my legs up (or drew up one leg and sat the other up on the bed) and pressed my back to the headboard. "…Whatchya doin?" I asked nervously, in a fashion resembling a small school girl.

"Taking the cast off." He replied in his own mocking children's voice. "I promise I won't cackle again." "You're gonna promise me alright!" I said. "Promise you're not going to hit my -AHHH!" I screamed out. Bakura cut me off by lifting the rod up over his shoulder and slamming it down against the cast that protected my precious leg. I tensed when I heard a loud 'crack' and closed my eyes, expecting the mind-blowing pain to take me over and send me into a seizure of some sort. I heard the pipe fall on the floor, but didn't move from my position. "…Violet?" Bakura said. I was surprised. It sounded like a bit of guilt, there wasn't any joking tone in his voice. "I didn't really hurt you, did I?"

I dared a small glance and opened up my eyes. I looked at my leg and saw the cast had split down the middle, revealing my leg, which was untouched. I let out a breath of relief and looked at the Brit again. "No." I said. "But you did scare me, again." He smirked a little and turned back to the cast, his silver bangs obstructing his face from me. Lifting up the broken cast, he let it fall down with the pipe and stood, extending a hand to me. "Can you stand on it?" He asked. I shrugged and gently swung my legs over the edge, watching the items on the ground.

Tentatively, I locked my fingers with his again and stood. "Ah! No, no that was a bad idea, no I can't…." I exclaimed, falling back in the mattress and letting go of Bakura's hand. I gripped my head and kept my leg still as I waited for the pain to subside. Letting out an exasperated groan, I rolled onto my side and huffed into the pillow. "Of all the things to break, it had to be my heel. My damn heel, you'd think I'd done a back spring on some broken glass. People don't break their heels; they break their feet or hell, even their ankles sometimes."

Behind my back, I could swear I felt Bakura's annoyance, and it made me feel a bit bad. I was growing into a bigger burden than I originally thought. I accidentally blurted out at him in class, I didn't really make a good impression after school, and I got hurt in the rain and he felt bad for me and brought me here, was even nice enough to dry me off. Then I gave him hell for that and told the mail man he was a cannibal…then gave him an even worse rep over the phone, which lead to my landing on the front page, supposedly having been kidnapped. And then I found this room he hadn't seen in years, I still don't know what's up with that magic necklace. The more I thought about it, the more I wondered why the fuck he hadn't kicked my ass out of the house yet.

I sat up, ignoring the pain shooting up my leg, and stood on the other one, hopping over to my things. "…'The hell are you doing?" Bakura asked, looking at me in subtle amusement. I shook my head and lifted up my clothing, turning and bouncing to the bathroom. It was a good thing I'd taken two months of Ballet after all. I hated the time I spent there, which is why I quit, but I did learn how to hop on one leg for an hour if need be. "Changing my clothes." I replied, opening the door and jumping inside. "Can you close the door for me?" "But your splint-"

"Don't need it." I quickly cut in, reaching out and shutting the door myself. I took a seat on top of the toilet and unbuttoned the pajama shirt, slipping on my own top before carefully moving to take off the pants. I accidentally touched my heel a few times and bit back a whimper as I slipped on my jeans. Dressed in my own clothes, I folded up his jammies and slung my bag over my shoulder. Opening the door, I was surprised to find Bakura sitting on top of the stairs a few feet away from me, phone pressed to his ear. I couldn't help but catch some of the conversation.

"Miss Okayama," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't eat Violet." I rolled my eyes and hopped over to the stairs. "Let me have the phone." Bakura looked relieved to be away from Ali's threatening demeanor, which she could reinforce quite well when pissed off enough. I put the phone to my ear and sat down. "Alison?" I called. "Violet, you're alive!" she exclaimed, sounding relieved. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? You're in the paper!"

"Yes, no, I know." I answered calmly. "I overreacted. Bakura's completely normal, Alison." "Is he forcing you to say that? Does he have a gun to your head? Blink twice if- wait, that's not right, we're on the phone." She muttered. I laughed a little. "No, Ali. I'm actually on my way out the door. I'll meet you at the police station to explain the story in an hour. Sound good?" There was a small pause. I sensed Alison was trying to think the situation over, wondering if what I said was all true. I finally heard her sigh in defeat and agree to meet me in an hour.

"Don't be late, or I'll assume the worst." Was all she said before hanging up. I shook my head and pressed the 'End' button on the phone.

"On your way out the door?" Bakura repeated. I turned my head to see him standing several feet away with the splint resting in his hand and one eyebrow raised in that 'mm hmm' kind of way. "Not with that heel." "I took Ballet, I can hop on one leg for an hour or more without breaking a sweat," I said. "Besides, I've already overstayed my welcome. Thank you, Bakura." I stood, careful of my leg. "Do you know where my shoes are? They're the only things I can't find." "I dunno." He shrugged, crossing his arms. "I might if I knew why you were suddenly acting distant. I apologize for scaring you with my pipe, alright? I hadn't thought it would frighten you into booking it out of here."

I shook my head. "The pipe's fine, that's not why I want to leave." "Is it the ring, then?" he guessed. "It's not going to stab you, I promise. It only does that to people I don't like. And so far you haven't made that list." "No, I forgot about that thing. I don't think it's moved from the kitchen yet." I looked over the railing where I could see the ring in the kitchen, still resting beside Bakura's chair. As if on cue, it flashed again and I gasped a little to find it slung around my neck. "It doesn't want you to leave either," he joked with a small smirk. "I can't read minds, Violet. Can I have at least a hint?"

I looked away and fumbled with one of the millennium ring's pointers, suddenly paying attention to each carving within the artifact. "I'm just, such a handful." I murmured. Bakura's laugh vibrated through my chest. I looked up and blushed, angry he'd laugh at me. "What's so funny!" I demanded, my hands clenched into fists at my sides. "It's just…" he puffed, holding his forehead. "I was actually concerned that something was wrong with you. What in Ra's name made you think you were burdening me?" "Well, what else isn't burdening you?" I sat back down and explained the whole ordeal to him about school, finding me in the street, housing me and putting up with my shenanigans that led up to being put in the paper and ending with the necklace that hung from my neck.

"Well, yeah, I'm pretty pissed that this thing is back," he admitted, gesturing to the ring. "But what are you gonna do, Violet? You have to look at this from all sides. You woke up in a practical stranger's home. And it didn't help that that stranger happened to be an albino with a weird range of medical knowledge and a morbid sense of humor." "So you're telling me you're not annoyed at all by my presence here?" I asked. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Nah. You're actually kind of funny when you look at how you react to certain situations. It's like watching some sort of deranged tv show."

I sighed and looked at the ring again. "You're really weird, Bakura." I said flat-out. "I'm really weird for not being creeped out too much by your weirdness." Behind me I heard Bakura walk away and into a room I hadn't been in. Moments later, I saw one of my shoes dangling in front of my face. I tilted my head backwards and looked at Bakura in confusion. "You can't put the other one on until I splint your foot. We've established this."

_He's letting me go,_ I thought with a small grin, and gently took my shoe from his hand, slipping it on. Bakura walked down a few steps and knelt in front of me to lift up my foot. He poked my knee. "Let me know where it starts to hurt." He said, before proceeding to poke down my leg. I tried furiously not to laugh and stopped him when I felt a dull pain at the bottom of my shin.

Bakura seemed satisfied. "The swelling went back down where it should be. You might only need this for a few weeks after all," he explained. "I'm glad you're okay." For some reason, my chest locked up. "Thank you, Bakura." I managed to respond, curious as to why I reacted the way I did. He didn't seem to notice, which was good, and I eventually passed it off as myself being relieved the accident wasn't too serious.

* * *

><p>Having a splint on my foot felt really weird. It didn't hurt or anything, but it was one of those things that just bugged you and stayed in the back of your head all day long, like how you'll put on a shirt, and the sleeves near your armpits feel really annoyingly tight. Bakura gave me my other shoe and watched me slip it on, before I stood and slowly placed my foot on the ground. The pain wasn't as bad this time, so I adjusted to walking on one foot normally and just my tiptoes on the other one. As I opened the door, I was greeted with sunlight in my face. It felt nice.<p>

Everything was glistening brightly, still damp from last night's harsh storm. I walked down the stairs and took several steps down the block when a hand landed on my shoulder. "You didn't think I was going to let you limp your way to the police station, did you?" smirked the male. "We can take my car." "You can drive?" I asked. "Fully licensed and accident free." He turned away from me and outstretched his arm towards a very expensive looking 98 Camry. "That's my girl." I had to laugh. Even a guy like him referred to his cars as a female.

"You haven't done me wrong yet. I'll have to take your word for it." He accepted that as a 'yes' and we headed towards the glistening car. I slipped into the passenger side and strapped on the seatbelt, and Bakura started the car. "Of course, I _am_ new to this place." He said. "You'll have to tell me where to go." That would be a problem. I'd never been in this part of Domino before.

"Er…you're going to have to do a lot of driving." "Gasoline better be cheap here, then. I love my car, but it's only about 10 miles to the gallon." "I hope you think $2.15 is cheap." "Maybe you should walk after all."

We chuckled a little bit as he pulled out onto the road.

* * *

><p>Yay, a new setting other than the bathroom, the guest room, and the front stairs!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I was surprised. Bakura only had to drive around for a few blocks before I recognized Mariot Avenue. From there, I'd found my bearings and was able to direct him to the station right on time. I told Bakura to park and stepped out of the car.

Alison was sitting on the steps biting her fingernails and looking repeatedly at her wristwatch. "Need some help, ma'am?" I called out with a grin. She looked up and shrieked my name, running to embrace me. "Thank Ra you're alright!" she barely finished that sentence before she paused and looked at my chest. "What is _that_?"

I looked down and my eyes widened. I hadn't realized I was still wearing the Millennium Ring. "It's a necklace," I said. "I forgot I had it on." "It's something alright. I wouldn't call it a necklace. Reminds me of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle." She replied with an eyebrow raised. I realized that it reminded me of the puzzle, too. Did his have mystical powers like this one?

"Should we go in, then?" Bakura piped up. I jumped along with Alison, forgetting he'd been there with me. I turned around and opened my mouth to say "yes" when Alison let go of me and approached him. With her height, she had to look up at him as she proceeded to open up a can of 'who the hell do you think you are' on his British behind.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I don't know what goes on in England, but here, kidnapping is a federal offense and could land you some seriously long time in jail, mister! How dare you hurt my friend!" I had to give Alison some respect points. She doesn't blow up on people like that unless they've seriously pissed her off.

I felt a little bad. I didn't want to stop Alison because I didn't want her to think anything badly about him. She might think he made me say it. But Bakura ultimately hadn't done anything wrong, either. As I watched the scene unfold, I noticed Bakura trying not to interrupt her accusations. "And another thing—"

"You're right." He suddenly cut in. Both Ali and I let out a "wha?" and he rolled his eyes.

"I said you're right. I took Violet home with me and some strange events unfolded. If we could all step inside I could explain everything to both you, Alison, and to the cops, who seem to think I've done much worse than you're accusing me of."

I was thoroughly impressed. Bakura could've very well told her off and went home. I was taken care of and alive, it didn't matter what he did anymore. But he put his foot down and shut everyone up as politely and firmly as possible.

We all stepped inside and immediately the lady at the front desk recognized me. In a matter of minutes the police and several reporters were swarming the three of us.

Bakura was cuffed and taken into interrogation, which made me feel horrible, again. I bet he'd regretted ever meeting me as I was escorted into my own interrogation room. Alison was probably being asked questions, too. I sat down in a chair and a nice-looking young man entered with another guy, an older cop. I figured they'd to that good and bad cop thing I always saw on tv.

"Miss Rose, my name is Demetre Sikuyo. I'd like you to answer some questions for us, but I'd like you to know, you're not in trouble and are free to leave any time you wish. It'd be much appreciated if you'd stay, however." I nodded my understanding and stood up.

"Okay, bye!" I smiled and turned for the door. The taller cop stood in front of it and glared at me.

"Just like that? You don't want to bust the guy who kidnapped you?" he asked me. I laughed hard, a little harder than I should have, and held on to the table as I tried to compose myself.

"Oh, boys. Sit down, I need to explain some things to you. Right after you take of Bakura's cuffs."

"So Bakura's his name." Demetre muttered, then turned and spoke code into the walkie talkie on his shoulder. Those things always confused me. Were they too lazy to reach down and pluck the thing outta their pockets? "Okay, no more cuffs. May we continue?"

I nodded and smiled. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I stopped talking and took a sip of the water that had been granted to me. "That's when I ended the call and Bakura drove me here." I concluded, leaving out the part where I dreamt about the mystical ring around my neck, which I found the duo staring at a few times. I was thankful it hadn't flashed away from me and over to where Bakura was, which would've raised huge questions for sure.<p>

"What about that necklace?" Demetre inquired, scribbling down everything I had said in his notebook. "It's…awful big, isn't it?" "It's Bakura's." I replied honestly. "I hadn't realized until we arrived here that I was still wearing it. He was showing me his collection of Egyptian artifacts his father had sent him during his archeological trips and let me put it on." It wasn't exactly a lie. I did look at his little exhibit, and he did explain where they came from. It just didn't happen at the same time. And we were panicking at the necklace for a while before he calmed down enough to talk about its history.

The second cop snorted. "Sounds like you got the grand tour. Any other 'special places' you explored while you were over there?" "The cameras in here record all of this, right?" I asked. Demetre nodded, a little confused. "I think you boys' commanding official would be interested in Bad Cop's snarky interjections. There are penalties for harassing a willing interrogatie, too. You're not above the law."

"That's not even a word!" "Exhibit A. I know my rights, officer. I think you should do some research on yours one more time."

"That's all the questions we have for now, Ms. Rose." Interrupted Officer Sikuyo, trying to avoid a fight. "We'll call you if we have more we need to ask you." I stood and smoothed my jeans. "And Bakura?" "We're comparing your stories now. We have to hold him until we go through all the information we've received." He explained, standing with me. "You're welcome to see him—"

"Lead the way. If I see handcuffs I'll start slapping people."

* * *

><p>One of the shorter chapters. Writer's block I kill you!<p>

I like the snippy side of Violet. Don't you? :D

Demetre and Violet are mine. Alison belongs to AliAmiUmi, Yari belongs to InvaderBekk, yadda yadda yadda yadda.

Shut up and take my fanfiction!

-Sneaky


	9. Chapter 9

Officer Sikuyo lead me to a small section of the building, reserved for people in custody. I spotted Bakura leaning against the wall in a holding cell, messing with his nails. My heart sank at the sight. I grasped the bars and swallowed the guilt down as best I could.

"Bakura?" He looked up and approached me, looking happy to have a source of entertainment for a minute. "Thanks," he said. "Those cuffs really pinched my wrists. Do they have to hold you, too?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm sorry."

"About what? I'm not in jail."

"But you're in a cell. It's my fault. I should've come by myself." I heard him laugh. "I made the decision to pick you up. We're not playing the blame game again." He looked at the ring around my neck. "Forgot you had that thing on. Did they ask why it was so flashy?"

I nodded, making a small smile. "Yeah. Did they play good cop-bad cop with you?"

"More like bad cop-loud cop. The guy wouldn't stop yelling about my hair."

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing? It's starting to piss me off." He gave me an irritated glare and I let go of the bars, frowning. I almost apologized for apologizing too much but I caught myself. "Why aren't you mad at me? You should be demanding for me to go to hell and not to ever see you again. You're so… _passive_. I know you can't like everything I've done over the past twenty-four hours." He paused and took the time to think over my question. Demetre simply stood there and watched the scene unfold.

"Because I like you." He told me simply. "Your mannerisms are interesting. And you haven't made fun of my British vernacular or my white hair yet." He paused. "Okay you haven't made fun of my— well you talked about—you looked at—actually you know what, never mind. Let's stick with the fact that you're interesting and give me time to think about it later on."

That actually made me laugh a little bit. I lifted the ring off my neck and slipped my arm through the bars. "You probably want this back." He took the item from my hand and fingered it, smiling.

"You obviously weren't paying attention to our conversation when you found this thing." I shrugged. "I would feel bad holding onto it." He slipped the string over my wrist, which still hung in his cell.

"You keep it. I'll have an excuse to see you again when I get out of here. Then you can get your answer to that question."

I smiled and pulled the necklace back through, slipping it back on over my head. "I'll hold you to that. I want my answer on Monday the second school ends."

"Count on it." Bakura laughed, before gesturing to Demetre. "You the good cop or the bad cop?"

"Good." He answered. "I don't really have a choice." At that point, his walkie talkie started going off. He excused himself to answer it and I turned back to Bakura. "They weren't biased, were they?" I asked, feeling bad all over again. He shook his head.

"Nah. They had to pull out Mr. Shouts-A-Lot because he kept spitting on me and sent in a nicer chick. Of course, she stared at my hair for a few minutes before getting back to the questions, but other than that, it was fine. You?"

"It was fine. Bad cop kept suggesting we'd screwed in every room of your house and Demetre over there tried to shut him up. It was like, every two questions he piped in with a sex joke." "You should've said yes." Bakura smirked. "Would've shut him up. I got it, too, don't worry about it that much." He turned and walked over to the bed they'd placed in there and laid back on it, arms supporting his head for the lack of pillows. Officer Sikuyo tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to step aside to talk with him.

"Your stories are almost exactly the same." He explained to me, keeping his voice low.

"Almost?" I repeated. "Does that mean-"

"We'll have to hold him for the night until we can speak to him again. You and your friend are free to go, though." "Wait, what didn't match up?" I asked him, resisting the urge to clutch his shoulders and shake him like a rattle.

"Well, it was the event where he shut off the power to his house. You said he ran off and you went to hide in a liquor cabinet, later running for the door to seek help from the mail man." Demetre took a step back, probably afraid I'd yell at him. "But he said that he ran off and hid behind a bookshelf in one of his guest rooms. After he didn't hear from you, he thought you left and was about to start calling for you, when you starting screaming and fell down the stairs, falling out the front door and almost tripping up the mail man. We're now talking it over trying to establish whether you fell and disturbed the mail man or ran down the stairs."

I dropped my jaw. "You're holding him over _miswording_? I fell down the stairs, I'll tell you right now! What difference does it make that I fell or ran?" "You're not listening. The different stories are implying that this man pushed you down the stairs."

"He didn't! You can check me for bruises!" I insisted.

He pondered this and fidgeted with his baton. "We…we might have to, if you don't…erm, mind."

Bakura cleared his throat, and we both turned our heads. He was standing there with some actual color on his cheeks instead of that usual light complexion for once.

"I can hear you."

* * *

><p>Hello there. *blows dust off account*<p>

I know almost none of you are aware, but I have an older brother.

An older brother of which is a douchebag.

An older brother of which is a douchebag that likes to change passwords and not tell you what they are.

So you have to tickle it out of them. And then get punched in the Va-jay-jay.

That is all.

Oh, my brithday's in 10 days. Another year I've fucked shit up on this planet, muehehe.

Okay bye.

-Sneaky


	10. Chapter 10

I exited the building, finfuriated, embarrassed and guilt-ridden. I was infuriated that even after I was strip-searched, they wouldn't let Bakura leave, I was embarrassed that a male had to search me, and I was guilt-ridden because I thought for sure they'd let Bakura go home once they found nothing on me. But they still couldn't 'risk it'. Didn't anyone realize that I was fine and Bakura was fine? Alison walked by my side, looking at me as I played with the ring around my neck.

"What's wrong, Violet?" she asked me. "You're on your way home!" I looked up at her and smiled a little bit.

"I guess you're right." I replied. There was no sense in trying to explain myself. I didn't even really know why I felt so distraught. I've only known Bakura for a day, it's not like we've been friends since we were in diapers. Needing to tell her something, I said, "I miss Fenrir."

"Yari found the spare key you hide in the bushes and took care of him while you were gone, don't worry." She chimed in with a smile. "Anyways, I'm glad this whole ordeal is over." A car beeped at us repeatedly as we reached the end of the block. It was Alison's moms.  
>"Come on, Vi, we'll take you home." Her mother, Aliah offered. Joyce leaned over from the steering wheel to wave to me. I shook my head, smiling as I waved back.<p>

"I'm gonna walk, enjoy the fresh air." I explained. I gave Alison a big hug goodbye and promised I'd see her Monday. She reluctantly let me go and got in the car. They beeped as they drove off until I couldn't see them anymore, and I make my slow, limp/walk home.

I thought a lot about what had happened on the way. Bakura was a very peculiar man. One minute he was Mr. Seriously Quiet, and the next he was making sarcastic angry quips at you or joking around with a dumb grin on his face. The changes in his mood were quick. I wondered if it had anything to do with his relationship with his family as I crossed the street.

Because of my family, I grew pretty independent. But I was also pretty nice if I liked you, which came from my mother, at least before she passed. Where my spine-tingling ability came from, I had no clue. I wondered as I saw my house in the distance if family was what made Bakura act as he was, like mine did.

* * *

><p>I stepped inside and was immediately calmed. Joy in my system, I whistled for Fenrir and rushed to embrace my husky as he howled and leapt his giant self into my arms. He panted and wagged his tail furiously, and I laughed and fell to the ground with him, becoming showered in kisses.<p>

"I missed my boy, yes I did!" I cooed, scratching his belly. He rolled off me and kicked his hind leg in satisfaction.

We played around for about twenty minutes before I remembered that I hadn't even closed my front door yet. I rose to pull it shut, locking it behind me, then bent down to play with my dog some more. He'd calmed down enough from his excitement in being reunited with me to sniff at the millennium ring I wore. He looked up at me, obviously smelling a new person he hadn't met.

I took off the ring and gave the string part to Fenrir. "Go put it on my bed for a treat!" I said, pointing upstairs. In an instant, he was gone and I headed into the kitchen to fetch his Pupperoni sticks.

A few hours later, I was curled up on the couch with my dog, clicking through the tv when the phone rang. I stood, careful not to disturb him from his quiet slumber, and pressed "Talk".

"Rose residence, this is Violet speaking." I said. It was Demetre.

"Ms. Rose, we've looked over the stories you and Mr. Bakura gave us," he said. "I'd like you to know we've cleared the issues and he's being released as we speak. We just need you down here to sign some papers and the whole ordeal will be done."

I groaned. "I live all the way on the other side of town and I don't have a car."

"You don't own a bike or a scooter of some sort?" he offered.

"I couldn't ride anyways. I'm wearing a splint on my foot." Demetre asked me to hold for a moment, and then came back on the line. "We understand. An escort will be there shortly to pick you up."

"Alright." I agreed and hung up, slipping my shoes back on. After this I could finally get some peace.

* * *

><p>When the car came for me, I was off to the station. I walked inside and saw Bakura sitting on a bench, bent over with a pen and a clipboard of papers in his lap. He looked up when I walked in and sent me a small wave, before returning to the paperwork. I was handed my own clipboard and sat down next to Bakura, beginning to sign.<p>

"You're left-handed." He said, looking at me writing. "Haven't seen another in a few years."

I looked at his hand. He was left-handed, too. The thought made me smile.

"Me either. Which parent?"

"Dad." I nodded and gave a 'me too', before we returned to the stuff in our hands.

Several minutes passed, the air smelling like black ink and all sounds consisting of the tips scratching against paper as we rushed to file the forms and go the fuck home.

I flipped to the last page of my pamphlet and groaned. It looked almost no different from the page before. It asked me basically the same information, just reworded.

"I already answered this shit..." I muttered, tapping the butt of my pen angrily against the board. "Screw it."

Bakura looked up from his papers to see me giggling as I wrote down my answers, and he snorted.

"Sex: No thank you." he read from my forms. "Gender: I'm not picky? Violet, what the fuck are you doing? It's hilarious but you're gonna get your ass kicked."

I sighed. "I answered almost all of these questions within the first thirty-something pages. This feels like school."

"Doesn't it?" he responded. "Seriously, though, fix those before you get thrown in jail for...whatever it'll be they'll do it."

With another sigh, I complied, scratching over my more amusing answers and finishing up just as he did. We stood to turn them in and the secretary told us to wait.

"Still thinking about my answer?" I asked. Bakura nodded and looked at me.

"Where's the ring?" Just as his sentence finished, a light blinded us and I looked down to see it dangling from my neck again. The albino grabbed my shoulders and quickly sat me down at the bench, while the lady looked around in search of where the light came from.

"Jesus." I muttered. "This thing's clingy. I'm afraid it's going to choke me to death or something."

"That's why I was more than ecstatic when it finally disappeared." he whispered, shooting me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes.

"I already said I was sorry like thirty times, Bakura." I muttered back. "What do you want me to do? I'm not fluent in magic."

"You're free to go." said Demetre. We both jumped and looked at the brunette.

"Thanks." Bakura said, standing and stretching. "I'm going home. This has been fun, Violet." he turned and smirked at me. "See you Monday."

I watched him leave the building and smirked myself.

"See you Monday." I muttered.

* * *

><p>Oh my god this is the worst chapter I've ever written.<p>

It's hard as fuck dropping a fanfiction and then getting back into it way, way later. Jesus.

Uh. That's it.

Also, the 14th was my birthday. Now I'm 15. XD

Bye!

-Sneaky


	11. Notice

Heya.

Been a while.

Like a year, now.

I AM SO GOOD AT THIS UPDATING THINGAMAJIGGER. YOU CAN'T EVEN HANDLE IT.

Nah but uh, I'm deleting this story and re-doing it. Won't be uploaded until it's actually finished, beginning to end.

You: BUT SNEAKERS THAT'LL TAKE SO FUCKIN' LONG OHMAHGAWDGJROGHUREGEJRURE

Me: Shhhh...sh shs hs shhhhshshsh...I'm tired of people messaging me asking for updates shhhhhhhshshshshshsshspancakeshshshshs... there's no wait-time if the story's already complete.

That's how our conversation is going to go. You and me specifically. Who are you? You're you, that's who.

Yeah. Eliminating wait-time makes you, me, and Obama happy.

#ohshitsnacksobamawasmentioned

In the meantime, one-shots'll be posted one by one. Hooray. c:

I dunno when I'll post them.

I dunno what genre they'll be.

But I do know that PewdieCry.

FOOL. That is all. *sips tea and has sex with Death the Kid*


End file.
